Ranger Reunion
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: It's set in 2011, starting with the rangers, the MMPR 'generation', being 'summoned' for a reunion. They find out that Tommy's 18 year old daughter Chloe was who summoned them. Chloe also ends up hooking up with Jason. Oh and Chloe's mother is Kim.


Title: Ranger Reunion

Author: Me

Fandom: Power Rangers.

Set Post: Dino Thunder

Pairings: Jason/OC, Billy/Trini, Tommy/Kira, mentioned Tommy/Kim.

Summary: It's set in 2011, starting with the rangers, the MMPR 'generation', being 'summoned' for a reunion. They find out that Tommy's 18 year old daughter Chloe was who summoned them. Chloe also ends up hooking up with Jason. Oh and Chloe's mother is Kim.

AN: To the 'anonymous' reviewer who keeps calling Jason a pedophile: SHE IS 18 YEARS OLD, TOMMY APPROVES OF THE RELATIONSHIP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FIC, GO F**K YOURSELF! *takes a calming breath*

…

Chapter One:

A girl sat there, conspicuous and inconspicuous at the same time. She held a sign, specific 'rainbow' colors that said Angel Grove on it. She wore a black velvet choker that had largish chunky stones hanging all around it. A black one in the very front, the stone looking like it'd been shattered before. A pink one on one side, a yellow on the other. A white one on the very back, with a blue one between the one and yellow and a red one between the white and pink. She wore a pair of Black/Grey Ruche Knee Skinny Jeans from Quiz Clothing, a pair of Manning Cartell Cone Platform Heel in stone/black. And over that was a white Away On Cloud Nine babydoll dress. People thought it was strange that she was in the middle of Angel Grove airport, holding a colorful sign that said Angel Grove on it. But it was the person who made the sign that would draw the attention of whom she was picking up.

Jason Lee Scott, Trini and Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart-Williams, and Zack Taylor. They all stood together. They'd heard whispers of the girl and decided to check it out. And when Kim saw her, she felt like she'd been kicked in the chest. There she sat, waiting for them, was her and Tommy's daughter Chloe.

"Chloe..." Kim whispered.

The others looked to their friend.

"Kim..." Trini spoke softly.

Kim just walked up to the girl, putting her hand gently over the hand that held the swinging sign.

"Hello, Chloe," Kim spoke carefully.

Chloe Oliver lifted her head. She knew that voice, sensing a softly pulsing pink aura.

"Hello, mother," Chloe spoke softly, "is everyone here?"

"Yes," Kim said with relief, glad that Chloe didn't hate her.

Chloe had been born blind, but her father quickly discovered...a few months ago...that with the help of the dino gems, Chloe could see. Chloe closed her eyes and rubbed them gently, after letting Kim take the sign from her. She opened her eyes slowly and things adjusted for her. She saw her mother out of the corner of her eye, surely enough her mother was dressed in pink. Chloe turned to the others and smiled. Trini was in an ankle length, empire waist, soft yellow sundress, that complimented her pregnant form quite well. Her hand was laced with Billy's, who was looking at Chloe inquisitively. She raised a brow at Zack when he chuckled at her, the man raising his hands in surrender. Then her eyes came to Jason.

Familiar whiskey eyes raked over Jason's form in what could be considered a blatant eye-fuck. Before Chloe looked back to Kim, that is.

"Since Farcus moved," Chloe spoke, "Eugene has been lonely, so he's going to be driving us to Dad's...who lives in the boonies outside Reefside."

…

Tommy was treated to a familiar squeal...Chloe...with long time missing cackling. He walked outside to be treated to Zack spinning in place, with Chloe thrown over his shoulder. He shook his head with a chuckle, knowing that the two of them would get along. Kim just walked by them, ruffling Chloe's hair, before helping Trini. Tommy leaned back in the house and called to Connor, Trent, Ethan and Devon. Kira and Cassidy followed, though only Cassidy helped the boys. Kira wrapped her arms around Tommy from behind.

If somebody had told Kira that she was going to end up with Tommy, living with him at 19 and marrying him at 21, she would have called them insane. But that was during high school.

"If you don't put her down soon," Tommy called to Zack, "I wouldn't put it past the brat to vomit!"

Zack quickly stopped spinning and set Chloe on her feet, Zack quickly back-pedaling. Tommy chuckled at the display, putting his hands over Kira's which were splaying out over his stomach. He watched as Chloe stumbled a back, falling back only to be caught by Jason. He watched as Chloe blushed and stuttered out an apology, laughing with a shake of his head. Chloe'd had a crush on Jason for as long as he could remember. Connor laughed at Chloe, pointing out the fact. But when Chloe growled dangerously, which was aided by the dino gems around her neck, he paused, like a dear caught in headlights.

"Connor?" She said carefully, in the way that Kim used to use on the boys when she was pissed off, "run."

No sooner had the latter word left her lips, Connor was off like a shot, Chloe hot on his heels...and without hers. Jason leaned down and picked up Chloe's shoes, handing them to Cassidy when she held her hand out for them.

"It's funny, you know," Cassidy spoke.

"How?" Jason asked.

Cassidy laughed. Chloe was chasing Connor in laps around the house.

"It's funny that she's seven years his junior," She called after the two of them, "and Connor's running away like a little bitch!"

Everyone laughed, Tommy and his more because they knew it was true. When Connor and Chloe circled around the front of the house again, Chloe tackled Connor and pushed his face into the ground, laughing and rolling off him.

"Never bet against Chloe, Connor," Kira said from her place with Tommy, "you should know better."

A young man, identical in face to Connor...had to be his twin Eric, came out and helped Connor to his feet. Trent and Devon pulled Chloe to her feet. Suavemente by Elvis Crespo followed Eric McKnight, when he exited the house.

"I have the grill going," Eric told Tommy, "David and Sam are cutting up some of the venison they brought."

Tommy ruffled his daughter's rich brown hair, when she came up to him. Jason seeing the two of them together, he saw how Chloe was a female version of his old friend, looking as Native as her father. Tommy kissed Chloe's hair with a sigh.

"Why don't you go shower and change, Princess," Tommy said softly.

Chloe stood pressed against her father, closing her eyes as Kira removed the choker. Kira tucked the choker in Tommy's pocket and led Chloe into the house. Kim gave Tommy a curious look.

"She refuses to wear it in the bath," Tommy admitted, "and it was always Hayley that helped her bathe. But Kira started helping her about..." Tommy tapped a number out on his hip, "...five or six years ago."

Tommy waved everyone into the house, not really saying anything as they followed him in. Billy helped Trini sit down on a cushy looking seat, that he remembered Chloe saying was hers but Trini could use it if she wanted. Jason looked his friend over, not really having seen him for ten years, since the Forever Red mission.

"You seem different," Jason pointed out, the two men alone in the kitchen.

"Being a father does that to you," Tommy admitted, running a hand through his hair.

After Chloe had shown Kira some old pictures, when Kira and Tommy started dating when Kira was 19, the yellow Dino Thunder ranger begged him to grow it out.

"Too true," Billy spoke, as he came into the kitchen, "too true."

The three men stood in silence for a moment, Tommy cocking his head to the side when he heard the shower starting.

"I also started growing my hair out," Tommy admitted with a laugh, his hair almost to the length it had been when he was in high school.

Trent laughed, as he dipped into the fridge for a bottle of water, then the drawer for a pack of the pink lemonade mix.

"It only took Kira begging him for two months," Trent told Billy and Jason as he shook the pink lemonade mix in the water, mixing it together, adding with an indication to the bottle, "Chloe will need this when she gets out."

Then he left without a word, disappearing upstairs.

"If it helps," Tommy spoke at Billy and Jason's questioning looks, "he's dating both Connor and Eric. Chloe became dependent on the team," he shrugged, "and they just seemed to adapt to her needs. Leading her around, helping her with school, taking her shopping. Ethan taught her to use a regular computer, typing anyway, so she could do her homework. Someone would have to open the document for her, but..."

Everyone started to gravitate to the kitchen. Trini and Kim sat on stools at the island counter. And everybody else just stood around. They traded stories, but Cassidy took the most delight in how Chloe and how Tommy and Kira got together in the first place.

"She told him to just..." Cassidy started.

"Get his dick out of his ear," Everyone turned to see Chloe, on Trent's arm, "and just ask Kira out before I called Mother and Trini and snitched."

As everyone laughed at Tommy's expense, Kira came over and snuck the choker out of his pocket, stealing a kiss from him before she walked back over to Chloe and put the choker back on the younger girl. As if on cue, Jay-Z's Bonnie and Clyde started. Chloe walked up to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before going out into the backyard to join her uncle and great-uncle.


End file.
